Quotes Story 14: Don't Steal
by Masih
Summary: <html><head></head>... the government hates the compitition.</html>
1. Chapter 1: Close as brothers

**This fic is based off of the quote submitted by FelipeMarcuseThomas: Don't steal, the government hates the competition.**

**Yes, these charictars are of my one creation. I own them. Don't steal, the autheress hates the cometition.**

"Give me the plans, Terries," demanded the once best friend. The bandit held the inventor, Terries, at sword point.

Terries shook his head indignantly. "First the government officials come requesting the plans and then you come for them. Why? I thought you were my friend! Didn't you know that I would help you in any way I can, in a time of need?... I am your friend, Gominue."

"I don't believe you would," Gominue, the bandit, said coldly. "As for why, you have already heard about my wife and child being taken from me. I need your plans so that I can sell them to the Narnians and Archenlanders, so that I may have enough money to buy my family back and take them to the Lone Islands."

Feeling upset for his old schoolchumb, Terries sighed and nodded toward his work station. "There is a secret compartment underneath the desk. The button to open it is the top flower peddle carved on to the left back leg."

Gominue looked at Terries quizzically. "Why have you helped me?"

Terries looked past the blade, which his friend still pointed toward him, to Gominue with sadness evident in his eyes, "Because we were as close as brothers."

* * *

><p><strong>Note how this short story does not have a good ending and that it doesn't quit fit the quote, and that it doesn't say Complete any where. It maybe that it is, in fact, not complete. Good logic, right? Any way, this is not a one-shot. I'm am going to make it longer then that, though not that long, maybe just 2 or 3 chapters long.<strong>

**I am still open for more quotes that you would like to see.**

**Send me some love/reviews please! Please tell me how many chapters I should make this. You can say how ever many chapters you want just as long as it is a manigable amount.**

**Love you all!**

**~Massy~**


	2. Chapter 2: First meeting

Gominue raced toward the dock, silently thanking Tash for providing him the plans and asked Tash to protect his friend and himself.

"Now give me god-speed so that I may reach my destination in time," Gominue prayed out loud.

o0o0o0o0o0o

**BACK AT TERRIES'S WORKSHOP/HOME**

"Where are the plans?" asked the official.

"I told you, I got rid of them," Terries tried to tell them.

The official's guard slapped him across the left side of his face with a small leather whip again for the up tenth time, after their arrival almost catching Gominue opening the secret compartment.

"I place you under house arrest. Tomorrow I will come back and I _will_ have the plans," declared the Tisroc's (may he live forever) official.

After guards had been placed in random places in Terries's home and at the doors leading in and out of the house, Terries decided to see the damage that the guard had be stode upon his face with the cursed whip.

"Oh Tash," Terries thought upon seeing his own reflection. Terries lifted his left hand and touched his cheek, flinching a little, but only out of impulse. His face on the left side, running from his forehead down his temple over his entire cheek to his jaw was completely covered in scares, burses and welts as big as thumb nails. He could see his face swelling and knew his eye would be swollen shut soon.

Terries moistened a wash cloth that he had with him and gently started to dab the dried blood from his face. As he leaned and bandaged himself, he couldn't help but remembering a moment when he was 13, when he had to clean and dress someone else.

**:-:-:-:**

**FLASHBACK**

**:-:-:-:**

"I tell you to say out of it and what do you do? You get in to it and now I have to pop your fingers back in place, clean and dress your knuckles and splinter and rap you arm!" Terries exclaims.

"And I'm much obliged to you for fixing me up after I saved your hide," said the injured one.

"My hide didn't need saving!" Cried Terries, trying desperately to save his pride.

The stranger smiled wryly, "sure it didn't."

"Nope!" Confirmed Terries.

"Well then, I'll keep that in mind when I see three men, ten times your size, corner you in an ally," said the injured teen.

Terries looked down at the boy who seemed to be his own age, "They were bigger then you too… idiot." Terries said the last part under his breath.

"Yes, but they were dumb beast who don't know a sucker punch from a pat on the back," the teen grinned.

It was silent for a while.

"Thanks… you know… for taking them all out and "saving my hide", as you put it."

The other boy smiled kindly, "Any time, my friend."

"What's your name?" asked Terries, curiously.

The teenager looked up at him in confusion, "Why do you want to know?"

"You called me friend. Friends know each other's name, right?"

The teenager looked down again. Finally he nodded and looked Terries in the eye, "My name's Gominue. Your?"

"Terries." was his own reply.

**:-:-:-:**

**END FLASHBACK**

**:-:-:-:**

Ever since then, Gominue had been at Terries's side and always fighting his fights for him, and in return, Terries had bandaged up Gominue's many injures. Actually, until the last two months when Gominue was finally accepted in to active duty under General TunZishy, they had never left each other. They were there for each other's weddings and for the births of each others children. In all honesty, Terries know that this would happen after hearing of his friend's wife and first born son, but it was all at the back of his head now. Now was the time to figure out how to het to Narnia by the time Gominue got there. Terries know the kings and queens of Narnia and Archenland would not buy the plans unless the one selling them it knew the plan in and out, and all Gominue knew about the plans was that these plans would catch a very pretty pound.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**ON THE SHIP *'**_**DAME DES MEERES'**_

"Shoowy!" The pilgrim exclamed as he sat down on his bunk, that night after finally finding a ship heading for a prot close to the Narnian capital, Cair Paravel. After slipping his leather boots off, Gominue took out the plans that he had... stolen from his long time friend out of his satchle. Gominue flingched as he thought of the word "stolen".

He needed to know the plans, that his friend had writen, inside and out.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**AT THE PALACE OF THE TISROC'S OFFICIAL**

"Yes, Sire. I swere it in Tash's sight and if I have lied about this may I have my judgment," swore the poor vilage boy.

The Official paced back and forth thinking about what the boy had told him.

After a langthy pause the Official's head popped up and looked at the boy, "Do you know where this... Gominue... went of to, after you heard the inventer tell him where the plans were stashed?"

The boy shook his head, "I don't know, sire."

The Official knoded at this. He took out a small pouch from a cabnate and tossed it to the small boy. "For the troble." He told him.

The village boys face lightened up with a huge smile, "Thank you, sire, thank you!" and with that, the boy scuread out of the room.

Waiting a couple of minates, pondering what to do about the information he had just reseved, the Official walked out of his office and went in to the Lord Dalcor's office just down the hall from his.

Appon entering, the Official bowed to his supierear and said, "Lord, I have just reseved word that the inventer, Terries, son of Bristle, son of Carson, son of Himshier, daughter of Frogstar, son of Shomosty, has given his plans to a man by the name of Gominue. This Gominue left only seconds before I and my guards arived."

Lord Dalcor looked at the Official in barly supressed rage, "You mean to tell me that you, Orsoft, son of Kalagor, have lost the plans by this much?" at this the Lord held up his index and thumb fingers showing a small space between them. If this hadn't of been the Lord Dalcor and hadn't of been so seriose a situation, Orsoft, son of Kalagor, would have laught out loud.

The Official knoded silently unsure if he could keep his amusment from his voice.

"Well, you good for nothing mut, go find this Gominue, acomplice of Terries."

Orsoft knoded again and headed strate out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>*Meaning of Dame des Meeres: The Lady of the Sea<strong>

**Howdy folks!**

**Sorry if this story isn't meeting your guys' expectation. It's just hard to be humoris in a situation like this, no? Anywho, Send me quotes, even though I haven't writen lately dosen't mean that I won't work on them at all. I'll get around to them.**

**Send me reviews! **

**Btw, on every quote story there are an average of 200 veiwers so I'm expecting 200 reviews! Don't mater what they say. Heck, they can just have one word on them or even just a smily or frowny face.**

**Love ya'll!**

**~Massy~**


	3. Chapter 3: To the ships!

**:-:-:-:**

**FLASHBACK**

**:-:-:-:**

_October 3, 1015_

_Dear Gominue,_

_I regret informing you that two days after you had left with your platoon to the desert border, slaving thieves had come through our town and have kidnapped your wives and your children along with many other villagers. You must come as soon as you read this letter before it is too late!_

_May the Tisroc live forever. _

_Sincerely your neighbor,_

_Gashdong_

Gominue fell to the floor. He shouldn't have joined the Calormen Military. He _knew_ something horrible would happen while he was away! He had just received a message from his neighbor that his two wives (one pregnant), four year old son and two year old daughter had been kidnapped by slavers just three days after he had left his family.

_Why _my_ family? Why did they take _my _family? _He had asked time and time again.

He needed to get to his family before they got split up. Gominue checked the date on the top left corner of the page that held the dreadful news. _October 3._ This letter had taken a month and two weeks from when the event had actually happened. There was no way that he could get to his family before they had been sold in auction. They could be any were by now.

**:-:-:-:**

**END FLASHBACK**

**:-:-:-:**

Gominue hated that day. He hated having to remember it every day, haunting him. He hated himself for not asking Terries if his family could live with him until he got back. Why did he have to be so foolish? He shouldn't have joined. He should have asked. He should have-

"You look down in the dumps, Pilgrim."

Gominue nearly jumped out of his seat and hit his head on the ceiling.

The big man sitting in front of Gominue laughed, "And you're jumpy too."

"Sorry," apologized Gominue. "I didn't notice you come over and sit."

The stranger nodded, "noticed 'at one too. The name's Wayne," the muscle man stuck out his hand.

Gominue took the offered hand and shook, "Gominue," he told him.

"Right different name," Wayne commented. "But like I said earlier, you look out of spirits. Here, take a swig." Wayne shoved a bottle of, what the label said, dry whisky in to his hands.

"Thanks." Gominue took the cork out of the bottle and took a swig like commanded and handed it back to Wayne who promptly took a swig of the liquor too.

"Now tell me what's been bugging you, Pilgrim. It may help." Wayne told him.

Gominue obliged, telling Wayne all about his family and his ifs, ands, buts and ors. It was a little acword at first, but as time progressed and as his tong became looser and looser with every swig of the whisky, it got easier and easier to tell this man about his woes.

"… and my daughter is the cutest little thing you ever had seen-" hiccup, "-with her hair all done up in black curls. And my wife, the one that's-" hiccup," pregnant, we don't even know if it's a boy or a-" hiccup, "-girl, but if it's a girl we're naming her Aleena and if i-" hiccup, "-t's a boy we're naming him Caspian."

Wayne hiccupped and stood, "Pilgrim, I-" hiccup, "think we've spent long enough in the kitchens. Come on. We need some shut eye."

With that Wayne promptly stood and helped Gominue to his feet and together they stumbled along the unsteady ships halls to their bunk rooms.

o0o0o0o0o0o

**THE ROOF…**

CABOOSH! "Oof!"

Terries really hoped that he did not have to jump out of two story windows ever again.

Terries propped himself up to a sitting position on his neighbor's roof and slid down, down, down…

CABOOM! CRASH!

… on to the hard street.

He really really really hoped he never had to jump out of two story windows on to roofs, and slide down on to hard streets ever again.

Now that he was out of the house without the guards notice, Terries ran from street to street in the shadows toward the dock. From there he would board Captain Bernhearts ship _The Sea Hawk._ He didn't worry about price because Captain Bernheart owed him for doing a job.

o0o0o0o0o0o

**THE DOCK YEARD**

Orsoft and his guard steeped aboard the _Suessy-Que_, a distinguished ship.

Orsoft swore to Tash that he would find _Second Sergeant_ Gominue of General TinZishy's Army, and get the plans back, even if it killed him.

He knew Gominue was ahead, but he would catch up to him, he had to.

"Sir, the Captain wants to know if you are ready to set off," the voice of his guard said behind him.

"Tell the Captain I am ready. And tell the Captain to take every chance to go faster and get to the Narnian port as soon as possible."

The guard bowed, turned and went to do as his master, the Official, hand commanded.

o0o0o0o0o0o

**SOMEWERE IN SOUTH WESTERN COLARMEN**

"Father, can we keep the slave woman's baby? He is so cute!" the Telmarine girl exclaimed.

The father was very much inclined to agree to keep him, for all four of his wives have done nothing but produce girl, after girl, after girl, after girl, he had fifteen girls and no heirs.

The Telmarine man thought about it and said to the girl. Let me talk with your mothers about it first, Aridel."

The girl, Aridel squealed happily and went back to playing with the baby boy, "Did you hear that, Caspian? You could be my brother!" She squealed happily again while the baby gurgled and giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Any one reconize "Pilgrim" and Wayne?<strong>

**Also threw in Caspian I. Thought you guys would like that.**

**Probably going to be longer then 3 chapters, sorry.**

**Would you guys like to know what the plans are? Me too. Some audiance participation would be nice right about now on what the plans should be about. Should probably be pretty big if the Offical is willing to torcher a guy and chace down Gominue to get them, right?**

**Oh yeah, some may have troble with pronouncing "Gominue", it's really simple. It literally sounds like, "Joe - menu". Kind of like a waiter named Joe getting called to bring a menu over.**

**Still open for quotes.**

**Would love love/reviews.**

**It's late... or early. It's 1:15 so I'm going to bed. I'll see your reviews in the morning.**

**~Massy~**


	4. Chapter 4: Dang those talking horses!

**THE STABLES OF THE PORT IN NARNIA**

As soon as he landed, Gominue sprinted for the nearest barn to see if he could get himself a good horse to take him the remaining twenty miles to Cair Paravel.

"What do ya want, sweet heart?" asked a female voice from behind him. Gominue spun around to see a black filly with a white stare on her for head and three white stockings over her front two hooves and her back right hoof. Gominue noted that she wasn't tied or anything. He looked around and didn't see anyone, so he looked back at the filly. "Hey there girl, where's your mistress? I thought that I had heard her."

If it was possible, the filly looked at him like he was stupid. "Calormenes! Haven't ya ever heard of a taking horse before?" The filly said.

Gominue nearly jumped a mile in the air. "Yes- well, in stories- you know, I never thought… I mean, I've always assumed that… Erm- you were always a- erm- a fable or a fairytale!" He stuttered out.

"Do I look fake to you?" the filly somewhat angrily asked at him.

"No, mam, no!" Gominue cried.

"Good, now tell me what in Aslan's name, you want." she told him.

Gominue cleared his throat, "I would like, if you don't mind, a horse to take me to Cair Paravel."

"What, in Aslan's name, do you want to go there for?" she asked him.

Somewhat awkwardly he told her, "I have business to do with the Kings and Queens."

The filly shook her main and yelled, "Hey, Dustin, you got a job to do!"

A chestnut horse, which Gominue assumed was Dustin, came out of one of the stalls. "What's the job, Ethel?" he asked.

"This here Calormene needs to get to Cair Paravel." Ethel the filly, told him.

"Why does he need to go to Cair Paravel?" he asked.

"Ask him on the road. The young feller is acting antsy."

Dustin looked at Gominue, "Then you had better saddle me up, feller."

**o0o**

**THE SAME STABLES FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

As soon as Terries hit the deck, he sprinted to the nearest and only horse barn at the port that he landed at.

As soon as he walked in he saw a black filly with three white stockings standing with her back to him. Terries looked around and saw no one. "Hello? Is anyone here?" He called out.

"Yes?" the filly turned around to look at him.

Terries nearly jumped a mile high. "You're a talking horse! I've always thought you were just in fables and fairytales! But – but your real!"

The filly rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm real. You're just like that one other feller who came in here just 15 minutes ago."

_Other feller? _"Was he tall, about 6 foot and did he have a scare on his right cheek?" he asked her.

The filly appeared to think about it. "Yes, he was about 6 foot and he did have a scare on his cheek."

"Excellent! You said he left fifteen minutes ago? Splendid! I need the employment of one of your fastest horses!" Terries jumped around excitedly. He couldn't believe he was so close to his friend!

"Hawk! You have a job to do!" the filly yelled.

Terries turned around and saw a dark brown almost black horse walk out of one of the stalls. "What am I doing, Ethel?"

"Hawk, your taking this young feller to… where are you going?" Ethel asked Terries.

"I'm following my friend who is going to Cair Paravel." he replied

**o0o**

**THE SAME STABLES THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

Orsoft and his guard stepped in to the stables to see if they could hire a coach, yet all they saw was a row of stalls and a black horse standing there.

Orsoft snapped his fingers. His guard called out, "Is anyone here? My master is in need of a coach!"

"Dang it, you Calormenes! Horses can talk in Narnia! You need to catch up to the feller who has business with the Kings and Queens of Narnia? Well, we don't have a coach! You must ride! Molly! Conner! You have jobs! You two! You can saddle my aunt and uncle!"

Two old worn out looking horses walked out of two different stalls.

Orsoft's face turned beat red. "Look here, you half witted _horse_, I work for the Tisroc (My He live forever) himself! You must treat me with more respect!" He yelled at her.

The filly looked at them angrily, "I don't care if you're the Tisroc (My he die forever) himself! You will be treated like all other persons who come in to my barn! Now do you want rides or do you want to walk twenty miles?"

Orsoft glared at the talking horse, Tash, did he hate talking horses, even when he first came to Narnia. "Guard! Saddle these two horses!"

**o0o**

"So, Gominue, what exactly are the plans that your planning on selling to the Kings and Queens?" asked Dustin as they trotted along the downward path toward Cair Paravel. Gominue could just see the tops of the palace from where he was riding.

Gominue didn't say anything for the better part of a few minutes, trying to decide how much he should tell Dustin. "… The plans are for if Narnia, or any other country for that matter, were to get in to a war and they didn't have enough troops on one area or another."

"Wow! That's so cool! How do they work?" Dustin asked, his voice full of amazement.

Gominue smiled, "I think that's all I should-"

"Gominue!"

Gominue spun around in his saddle at the sound of his name. He looked up the hill he was riding down to see Terries racing down it.

"Terries! What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm kind of kicking myself because this isn't 3 chapters, but ya know, the more the merrier!<strong>

**And the plans are millitary plans because CrazyDyslexicNerd and foreverTEAtime sudjested it should be war plans. Thanks for your guys' suggestions!**

**Reviews are love.**

**Love ya'll!**

**~Massy~**


	5. Interlude

**Interlude**

_DUMB HORSE! WITTLESS HORSE!_

_MASTER NEEDS A COACH!_

_FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO!_

_EVERY TWENTY MINUTES THEY COME!_

_DUMB HORSE! WHITTLESS HORSE!_

"Ethel!"

_IT'S THE CALORMENE DAY PARADE!_

_GET A COACH!_

_GOING TO CAIR PARAVEL!_

_YOU DUMB WITTLESS HORSE!_

_YOU HELPED INVADERS GO TO CAIR PARAVEL!_

_THEY'RE GOING TO ASSASONATE THE KINGS AND QUEENS!_

"Ethel!"

_THEN THEY'RE GOING TO INVITE THEIR BUDIES_

_TO COME AND SLOATER US ALL!_

"Ethel! It's okay! It's just a bad dream!"

"No it's not! It's a vision! Sound the alarm! The Calormenes are coming to kill us all!"

* * *

><p><strong>This is the offical interlude. Crazy Dyslexic suggested I write a one-shot on a dream or the thoughts of Ethel after the day the "Parade".<strong>

**Please Review!**

**~Massy~**

**P.S. Thanks to Calyn for corecting me on the corect way to spell Calormen and Calormene!**


	6. Chapter 5: Vavoom!

"It was good doing business with you, your Majesties." Gominue and Terries both bowed to High King Peter the Magnificent and King Edmund the Just.

"Oh no, the pleaser is all ours!" said King Peter kindly. "I just hope you don't get in trouble on your way home."

"I hope so too, Your Highness," said Terries.

King Edmund chuckled, "You don't have to say "Your Majesties" or "Your Highness". They are not needed and not wanted. You can just call us by our names, for we are friends now, are we not?"

"Yes, You- Edmund," Gominue stumbled.

"Are you leaving so soon?" the four men looked down the hall to see the queens Susan and Lucy walking toward them. "You mustn't yet. Come have dinner with us and spend the night."

Gominue and Terries shared a look. "We wouldn't want to impose…" Terries started to say.

"Nonsense!" cried Lucy, "You wouldn't be imposing at all! In fact, we would quite enjoy your presence."

Terries smiled, "Then we would love to accept your invitation."

**o8o8o8o8o8o8o**

**SOMEWHERE IN NARNIA**

"Sir, it is to dark to see, and we do not know the layout of this land. We should make camp," suggested Orsoft's guard.

The Tisroc's official sighed, "As much as I hate to admit it, I think you are right. Let us stop here for the night."

**o8o8o8o8o8o8o**

**BACK AT CAIR PARAVEL IN THE DINNING HALL**

"Awe, that is so sad," said Susan sympathetically.

"It's not just, that's what," commented Edmund.

"Your poor family. I wonder where they are now…" Lucy wondered.

"Have you heard of your family since?" asked Peter.

Gominue shook his head sadly, "No, not a word. I constantly blame myself for losing them."

"Oh, it's not your fault!" Lucy contradicted. "You had no idea that this would happen to them."

Gominue smiled, "Thank you, My Lady."

"Gominue, stop upsetting the ladies with your sob stories!" Terries cried after he could take no more of seeing Queen Susan wipe away tears.

**o8o8o8o8o8o8o**

**IN TERRIES' AND GOMINUE'S ROOMS LATER THAT NIGHT**

As soon as Gominue and Terries walked in to their room, Gominue doubled over with laughter, "Vavoom!"

"Shut it," said Terries icily.

"But you and Susan would go great to gather! She being single and you being a widower! It would go splendidly!" after another round of laughter, Gominue yelled again, "Vavoom!"

By this time, Terries had taken of his boots and socks. Terries bunched up a sock and stuffed it in Gominue's mouth as he laughed again.

**:-:-:-:**

**The End**

**:-:-:-:**

* * *

><p><strong>Gominue now has the money to by back the money. That's all you guys need to know right? Can I end it there? Because I have half- no, scratch that, three quarders of a mind to just end it there. If you don't want it to end there, I'll give you guys a chance to talk me in to writing the sixth and <em>LAST <em>chapter. Sound fare eneugh?**

***Cracks knuckles* Now I'll get started on your guys' other suggestions for quote stories. But they may not be put out untill after June 13, and if worse comes to worse, not untill after June 20.**

**And I'm still open for quotes if you guys have any.**

**Please send me love/reviews!**

**I need your guys' birthdays! I want to write birthday presents for you guys. Just send me the week of the month that your birthday is in and tell me what kind of fic you would like and I'll do my best to write it for you guys.**

**If you want to write one for me, my birthday is in the first full week of June.**

**I love all you lovely people and I pray for you guys all the time! (Seriously, I do.)**

**Love you all!**

**~Massy~**


	7. Chapter 7: Wedding nights

**Three years later…**

Gominue stood looking around at the crowd looking his direction but not at him thank heavens. No wait, there were 3… 5… 6 eyes looking at him. Crap! No wait; they were young Narnian ladies… _Very pretty Narnian ladies… No, no, no, Gominue! You're a married man! and both of your wives and your 6 year old daughter and your 2 year old twin sons are sitting in the crowd!… Why aren't they staring at me like the other ladies? _Gominue mentally slapped himself. _Probably because they've seen me a thousand times. _Gominue rolled his eyes at himself.

Gominue, not letting his mind wander again, decided to bounce his knees a little and watch as Aslan the Great Lion, son of the Emperor over the sea wed his best friend and Queen Susan.

_If they would have married each other sooner then we all could be doing something better… Like waiting for the air for the throne to be born… _Gominue shuttered. Waiting 12 hours each for all three of his kids had been enough for Gominue to go insane also he had to wait for another 12 hours for his next kid in 3 months. He had no idea how he'll be able to get through it without coming out bald.

"I know pronounce you Man and Wife."

_Finally!_

**Later that night at the reception**

Terries and Susan had just left to do Aslan knows what. _No wait, I know what! Haha! Oops had a little too much to drink! Ooh, I'm not the only one tipsy though. Someone needs put that man out of his misery!_

Gominue stumbled over to a familiar looking waiter and took yet another goblet of wine off of his tray.

When he had taken a gulp of his red wine he decided to try to find out if he knew this fellow.

Gominue leaned forward and squinted to see the face better. The snarling expression was all that he needed… and the big wart helped a little too… and so did the balding head and the fat nose.

"Goodness me! I had nearly forgotten that your punishment for not catching me and bringing back the plans was to be lowered in static and work for the Tisroc (By the way, I don't think he can live forever, but I suppose he could die trying) as a servant! Tell me, how is life with dirt under your nails, Orsoft?" asked Gominue.

The ex-official sneered, "I don't have to talk to you, _Gominue_!"

"No, but I was just wandering. Oh! Speaking about wandering, have you seen one of my wives wandering around somewhere?"

Orsoft glared, "I've never seen either of your wives in my life."

Gominue shrugged not noticing the glare, "All right then. Off I go in search of them." With that Gominue set off to do just what he said he'd do.

**The next morning in Gominue's and his families' apartments**

"Ah, so you finally decided to visit the land of the living?" asked Gominue's first wife amusedly.

"Anke, do me a favor and not yell when I have a headache." Gominue's voice was muffled from his face being in the pillow.

Both of his wives chuckled as they continued to bustle about the room cleaning.

"Your just lucky that we didn't leave you in the fountain that we found you past out in," said Agathe, Gominue's second wife, laughingly.

Gominue groaned, "I just asked you to not yell and what do you do? You yell!"

"Now who's yelling?" both Anke and Agathe laughed.

Gominue rolled his eyes. "If your pan was to annoy me out of bed, you've succeeded."

Both his wives laughed again.

After getting breakfast, Gominue decided to see if his friend was up yet and to see how he liked his bride after their first night together.

Just as Gominue turned the corner, Gominue bumped in to his friend… literally.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Your _Highness_," teased Gominue, "Did I hurt you?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You are a funny one," Terries sarcastically said back.

"I try," Gominue said neutrally.

Terries rolled his eyes, "Also, I'm not a king yet. My coronation is next week."

"Oh, that's right. And don't forget, you promised to make me the Royal Court Jester," reminded Gominue in reference to a little joke that they shared.

Terries' face broke in to a wide grin, "Of course! How could I forget?"

"Oh, speaking of forgetting, I was going to ask you, how was your night, did you get much sleep?"

Terries cuffed the back of Gominues head, "How was your nigh? I heard you slept with the fish's in the fountain for the better part of it."

Gominue glared at Terries who just chuckled in reply.

* * *

><p><strong>The meanings of Gominue's wives names:<strong>

**Anke: German: Favor**

**Agathe: Greek: Good**

**Happy? I finnaly got it done! Yay! And I'm happy to say that This is the longest fic I've ever writen! Thanks to everyone for encurageing me to finnishing it. I don't think I could of done it with out you!**

**If you guys have any quote suggestions, plot suggestions or any thing else, just PM or Review.**

**Reviews are love, so send me some loving!**

**Tell me when your guys' birthday's are so that I can update or write a fic or give a shout out to you.**

**Love you all!**

**~Massy~**


End file.
